


Coração renascido

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Eu sou um homem.Ou eu não sou?
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Coração renascido

**Coração renascido**

Eu sou um homem.

Ou eu não sou?

Nunca foste boa a deixar isso bem claro para mim. Disfarças a cara para não deixar-me ler o que tentas esconder-me há muito tempo.

Que na verdade está a mentir. A mim, aos outros, mas sobretudo a ti própria.

Então, se tens a coragem diz-me, o que sou eu para ti? Objeto. Porque quando vens a ocultar-te entre os meus lençóis, não há calor em ti.

A besta deveria ser eu. Conseguiste com um só piscar de olhos a inverter os papéis.

Mas quando vais ver mais além, todo esse amor vai acabar por sufocar-te.


End file.
